


If the Moon Smiled

by kinpika



Series: A Perfect World [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lord should never hold him quite so tender, but when had his lord ever listened to him, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Moon Smiled

Leon does not remove his shirt. A small thing, one that does not worry Zero in the slightest, when he is able to work a hand under what material Leon pulls down; a struggle to cover himself. It would have been endearing, perhaps at any other time, had it not been for the burn of nails scraping over his shoulders. Short puffs of hot breath come and go against his ear, and Zero smiles.

“My lord,” he sighs, brushing his lips against hair matted by sweat. “At least allow me to see your face.”

A swallow, far louder than any of the moans that escape from Leon, greets his ears. Thumb rolling the head of Leon’s cock, Zero slows his ministrations, as finally, Leon turns his face upwards. Splotches of red covered his cheeks, running down the skin of his neck, to turn his chest a muddy sort of pink. It was the most beautiful colour Zero had seen Leon wear, and he does not close his one good eye, as he kisses Leon gently.

Zero does not comment on how Leon was so malleable in his hands, so easy to move, to handle. He does not feel a need to remark, how he would have been the few to see the prince this way (and, he does hope secretly, that he was the first). A hand free from handling Leon’s cock, Zero takes his chin in thumb and forefinger, smearing come along Leon’s lower lip, a gasp of his own leaving him when Leon’s teeth catch on his nail, pulling the digit in.

Lid lowering, Zero does not move to palm himself, simply watches with such an absolute stillness, as Leon breaks the skin, tongue laving the wound tenderly. Almost apologetically, as the nip to top of his thumb was reminiscent of another part, and Zero could not deny how his stomach turned at the thought.

Leon does not hold the grace of a man used to being used, as he clambers on top. It was spectacular, that much Zero could comment on, as the shoulder of his shirt slips, now that the ties had been loosened. He does not try to cover himself anymore, a boldness no doubt running through him that only came after he had come. Zero kicks off his boots, as Leon’s hands go to the front of his pants, and for a moment, Zero almost let himself get into the moment.

Catching Leon by the cheek as he lowered himself, Zero cannot stop the “wait” that leaves him. It does not stop Leon leaning into his hand, but it did little to deter his hands, that cupped him. 

“What is the matter, Zero?”

It was not meant to pan out this way. Reciprocation was something Zero had never expected, admittedly not even from his lord, no matter his own desires. When Leon had first requested his company, it had simply been another duty, another task to follow through with that needed little thought. Leon did not need to dirty himself anymore than he had, by keeping Zero in such close company.

“There are far better things you can do with your mouth, my lord, than teasing me there.” Tone light, Zero lets the smile play at his lips, and refuses to let his hips budge as Leon’s strokes increased.

“Zero,” Leon says, rather abrupt considering the situation. “Please refrain from commenting any further.” As much of a command as he could muster, Zero noted, lips pulling up into a smirk.

Not that Zero blamed him, as Leon was quite masterful of what he had observed Zero performing on him, but his clumsiness had Zero’s knees shake more than he would like to admit. For what a quick study Leon was, he was still _quick_ , lips around the tip, hands splayed against thigh and the skin between, as he paused. No build up, no finesse that Zero rather prided himself on presenting nights before, and yet.

 _And yet_ , when he slowly lowers his mouth, Zero has to hold himself from forcing himself upwards. Twists his fingers in the cover, as Leon only stops to push a piece of hair back behind his ear, and lets his eyes run upwards. Zero had never cursed his pants for being so tight as they were then, when Leon pushed up the backs of his thighs, and promptly tore the offending article off. 

“Better,” Leon mumbles, and not to him, but it still has Zero smile. 

Short-lived amusement, as Leon does not hesitate, adjusting to lie on his belly, Zero’s legs dangling over his shoulders. Zero had him like this, spread before him, two nights prior, drawing out each and every sound that he could, until Leon had come no more. His thighs quake, as Leon’s head bobs with nothing but sheer determination, hands covering what amount of skin his mouth does not.

Zero is far too aware of himself, to let it go any further. But he is still a man, and his urges do not let his sense get the better of him. His chest tightens, as he curls over Leon, and his hands do not quite make it to his hair, despite the urge to twist into that blond _mop_ and hold him close. He wants to touch, to feel, but he cannot force his hovering fingers to dig into that skin, to show Leon just how much he wanted this. A fear, maybe, of himself or consequences, crippling and dark. He will never quite make up his mind, as he arches into the bed, digging his head back as far as he can, not wanting to go.

“You should not have done that,” he whispers, as Leon spits into his hand, a horrified look on his face. Likely at the taste, Zero knows, but his humour is not as light as he wanted, that bite there, a memory of his first time. Or was it his third? Deep in the back of his mind, he would know the exact number, but Leon’s face turns oddly self-congratulatory, and an easy sort of smile sits on his face.

“I had not expected such a… _fast_ response,” Leon maintains a steady gaze, but the humour is all there. 

Blinking, Zero felt his cheeks flush, not from exertion, but a little amount of embarrassment. Of course Leon would manage to point it out (and yet, there is nothing demeaning, only amusement). “You learn quickly, my lord. I was simply unprepared.”

“Oh?” Leon’s voice colours a particular shade of disbelief, and he leans forward, far more courageous than he had been when he had first requested Zero’s company. “And what would have happened if you _were_ prepared?”

Zero drops his gaze, to see Leon’s cock staining against what of his shirt sat on top. Dragged his gaze up, seeing nothing but pale skin, unburdened by time. Curve of his chest, running up to where his nipples sat flush, and higher still, a collarbone that remained untouched, a neck that was far too thin, and that soft face, that looked so adamant despite the come on his lips, the spit still sitting at the corner of his mouth. 

Leon was unbroken and tender, and Zero knew he was tarnishing his lord with every touch, every wayward gaze. But when Leon leans forward, expectant and eyes slipping closed, he would not deny his every whim, as his heart beat away. If Leon knew, he was a kind and yet a callous man. But Zero was sure he would not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> the awful sappy playlist i had running in the bg for this was too much
> 
> there was gonna be a bit more but i'll save that for another one i had in mind oh ho ho


End file.
